ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
The Province
The Province is a daily tabloid newspaper published in British Columbia by Pacific Newspaper Group, a division of Postmedia Network Inc., alongside the Vancouver Sun broadsheet newspaper. The two are the only major daily newspapers in British Columbia. Formerly a broadsheet, The Province later became tabloid paper-size. It publishes daily except Saturdays and selected holidays. History In 1923, the Southam family bought The Province. By 1945 the paper's printers went out on strike. The Province had been the best selling newspaper in Vancouver, ahead of the Vancouver Sun and News Herald. As a result of the six-week strike, it lost significant market share, at one point falling to third place. In 1957, The Province and the Vancouver Sun were sold to Pacific Press Limited which was jointly owned by both newspaper companies. Empty Stocking Fund The Province Empty Stocking Fund is dedicated to making the holidays brighter for many of those in BC who are less fortunate. Over the years, the fund has given hundreds of thousands of disadvantaged children and needy families a cause to celebrate – all because of the generosity of supporters who read about the effects of the Empty Stocking Fund in a series of Province newspaper articles in November and December. Administration costs for the Province Empty Stocking Fund campaign are covered by The Province Newspaper. Circulation The Province has seen, like most Canadian daily newspapers, a decline in circulation. Its total circulation dropped by }} percent to 114,467 copies daily from 2009 to 2015. :::::::::Daily average Figures refer to the total circulation (print and digital combined) which includes paid and unpaid copies. Notable staff * Bolan, Kim (Crime) * Rob Shaw (BC politics) * Pamela Fayerman, (Health and medical issues) * Dan Fumano (Vancouver) * Nick Eagland (Cannabis) * Keith Fraser (Courts) * Jennifer Saltman (Metro Vancouver) * Derrick Penner (Business) * Aleesha Harris (Arts & life) * Dana Gee (Arts & life) * Stuart Derdeyn (Arts & life) * Scott Brown (Van Live) * Stephanie Ip (Van Live) * Tiffany Crawford (Van Live) * Harrison Mooney (Van Live) * Douglas Todd (Columnist) * Daphne Bramham (Columnist) * Ian Mulgrew (Columnist) * Patrick Johnston (Sports) * Ben Kuzma (Sports) * Ed Willes (Sports) * J.J. Adams (Sports) CFCB/CKCD radio station At 2 p.m. on March 23, 1922, the Province launched radio station CFCB, with news and stock market reports. There were news bulletins throughout the day, followed by music. Sign off was at 10 p.m. The station's name changed to CKCD in 1923 and it moved to 730 kHz in 1925. In 1933 the paper turned its operations over to the Pacific Broadcasting Co., while continuing to supply news reports to the station. In 1936, the newly formed Canadian Broadcasting Corporation, established to function as both broadcaster and broadcasting regulator (taking over the latter function from previous regulator the Department of Marine and Fisheries), asked CKCD to relinquish its licence, and the station signed off for the last time in February 1940.Canadian Communications Foundation - Fondation Des Communications Canadiennes See also *List of newspapers in Canada *''Wait for Me, Daddy'', 1940 photograph *Media in Vancouver References External links * Category:Newspapers published in Vancouver Category:Postmedia Network publications Category:Publications established in 1898 Category:Daily newspapers published in British Columbia Category:1898 establishments in British Columbia